


Remembrance

by EmberForge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Harry gets together with some old friends for a special occasion.





	Remembrance

Ginny sighed as she watched her husband pace anxiously in their living room. He had been at it all day. While she wouldn't usually get involved with something so harmless, he needed to stop. She walked over to stand in front of him, freezing him in place as she put her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Harry."

Trance broken, he pulled her in for a hug, carefully maneuvering around her swollen stomach. "I know. Really, I do. It's just, it's been so long since we've all been together, and today is so important..."

"Harry, you write letters back and forth practically every week. I doubt things are going to be different once you're together in person. This will be good. For all of you."

Harry gave her a small smile. "You're right, as always." His grin became slightly bigger. "But seriously, do I look okay? Because-"

Ginny slapped him on the arm, her expression stern, but secretly glad for his humor. "Oh, shut up! They'll be here any minute."

As if on cue, the fireplace roared to life, with two figures stumbling out one right after another. Ginny was happy to see her husband's eyes light up at their arrival. 

"Viktor! Fleur! It's so wonderful to see you again," Harry said, shaking hands with the former and embracing the latter. "Although I'll admit, I wasn't quite expecting you both to arrive so close to each other."

Viktor glanced briefly at Fleur before he spoke, smiling. "I vent to Fleur's house before ve came here together. Her daughter is beautiful- much like her mother."

Fleur blushed, much to the amusement of the Bulgarian. Ginny finally decided to move from her place near the doorway, making her presence known to their guests. "Victorie is getting pretty big, isn't she Fleur?"

"Ginny! Eet is so nice to see you again," Fleur exclaimed, rushing over to hug the woman, who only stiffened slightly in response as she returned the embrace. While she had gotten better with Fleur over the years, she still wasn't her biggest fan. Luckily, her movement was small enough so that Fleur didn't even notice. "She will be three next month! She ees growing up so quickly, before we know eet she will be off to school."

"And have you decided where she'll be going?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Bill and I obviously 'ave our preferences, but we 'ave decided zat we will leave ze decision to 'er when ze time comes."

"Taking the break In the conversation to his advantage, Viktor came over to greet Ginny as well, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "Speaking of the time coming, vhen is your little one due?"

Ginny smiled, softly rubbing her stomach at the reminder. "He's due next month. We're getting very anxious to meet him! But from what Harry tells me, you've finally had your own experience with that?"

Viktor grinned. "Yes! Our little boy vas just born two veeks ago. He vas premature, the complications that come from that vere very vorrying, but he has pulled through remarkably well."

Ginny smiled. "That's absolutely wonderful! You must bring him over to visit some other time."

"We would love to meet him," Harry agreed. He glanced at his watch. "The portkey will be activated in a minute. We'd best get outside." He kissed his wife on the cheek, then motioned for the other two to follow him. They made their way out to the front garden, and Harry produced a bent quill from one of his pockets. Fleur and Viktor each put a finger on it, and in a moment the three felt a familiar tugging sensation at their naval as they disappeared from the spot.

...

The trio found themselves to be in a small graveyard in the countryside. It was well kept, and the bright sun shone through the trees scattered throughout the area, giving the area a serene look. It was, in a sense, beautiful. Harry, Fleur, and Viktor immediately set off to the east, their feet traveling a well know path as they made their way to their destination. They ended up in front of a simple white stone about as tall as their knees atop a small hill, its white surface shining brilliantly in the sun. It read:

 

_Cedric Diggory_

_22 September 1977 - 24 June 1995_

_"The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained."_

 

Harry reached into his pocket, and the others did the same, each of them carefully producing a beautiful yellow rose. They each took their turn gently placing it near the foot of the stone. The trio stood there silently for a long time afterwards. Eventually, Viktor was the first to break the silence.

 

"My son is truly is a miracle. Not a day goes by vhere I don't think about how lucky I am to vake up to his presence. It vas... hard for him, at the beginning. He nearly didn't make it. But he somehow found the strength to hold on." He paused for a moment to regain control of his emotions. "His mother, she insisted on giving him the first name Ivan, after her father." His expression sobered a bit. "I, then, got to choose his middle name- Cedric."

Fleur gave him a soft smile, grabbing his hand with her own. "Ivan Cedric Krum. A strong name for a strong leetle boy."

Similarly, Harry placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "He would have been honored, Viktor."

"I am honored to have known him for the short time that I did. He vas a good man."

"He was a great man, and we will never forget him," Harry said.

"'e will live on in our 'earts forever."

"Alvays."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this half-finished in a note on my phone, and decided to complete it. I was feeling a bit sappy when I wrote it, and I think it shows.... sorry if it went a bit overboard. But please, let me know what you think!
> 
> (Cedric's grave's quote by Bilal Nasir Khan.)


End file.
